


scrabble

by mandosslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Communication, Competitive Rey, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insults, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, a bit of fluff if you squint, an in depth game of scrabble, ben's a soft dom and doesn't want to hurt her, degradation kink, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandosslut/pseuds/mandosslut
Summary: The sex is good - great, even. Slow, gentle,intimate, but not without passion. They murmurI love yousand kiss each other all over, relishing in the beauty of each others' bodies. It's soft, loving. Delicate.Neither of them have anything to complain about, really. Yet Rey wants more. She wants him to pin her down, take control, claim her as his own. Be rough with her rather than treating her like a porcelain doll.She's thought about the possibilities far more often than she'd care to admit. About how easy it would be for him to pin her to the bed or a wall, wrap a large hand around her throat, make herscreamrather than just moan. In her mind, he would make her beg for his cock; punish her when she teases him or disobeys him. She wants to be his good girl but also his dirty little slut. She wants to call him Daddy.And what better way for him to find out than laying suggestive words during a game of Scrabble - Ben's favourite game that he's been nagging her to play for months?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags!! 
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. apologies for the amount of times I say _scrabble_ or _board_ or _tiles_ or _letters_ :)

"I'll go easy on you, sweetheart, don't worry."

"What if I don't want you to go easy on me?"

"Come on, Rey, baby, I know what you're like, even if you're too stubborn to admit it."

She folds her arms and pouts. "And what am I like, Benjamin?"

Ben opens up the Scrabble board and puts it between them, the green bag of tiles beside it, and straightens the pencil on the small wad of paper.

"You're competitive, sweetheart," he chuckles. "You hate losing." 

"That is absolute - I don't -"

"Honey," he reaches over the board and puts his hand on her thigh, "when we did the Galaxy Battles quiz the other week, you stormed off because you didn't win." 

Rey wishes she could say this was a lie, or even an exaggeration. 

It was her and Rose against Ben and Armie, sitting around a small table with strictly no alcohol. Phones were turned completely off and put in a different room. No background music. Rey wanted it to be a fair match. 

She'd been so confident that she would win, despite her teammate not being quite as passionate about the franchise as herself. 

Armie was her competition, not Ben, who only watched the movies because Rey insisted. She silenced the pair whenever they chuckled or made jokes, or even spoke about anything not directly linked to the quiz. She scolded them for not whispering quietly enough to one another when they conferred the answers. Not that Ben had much to contribute. She and Rose spoke in hushed whispers, Rey shooting glares at her competitors because it "looked like they were trying to listen." 

To say she took the quiz seriously would be an understatement.

At the end, Rey totalled up both teams' scores, simply because she didn't want any cheating. Eyes darting between the two scores, she was aghast. 

"No, no that can't be right," she muttered to herself as she began double-checking that she counted correctly. 

"Everything okay, sweetheart?"

"Shut up a minute, Ben," she snapped before she lost count. He didn't mind, just grinned to Armie and Rose. They knew what Rey was like about losing. "This is bullshit!" 

"What's -?"

She threw the two pieces of paper down on the table and stood up, chair scraping against the floor and burning their ears. "You -" she pointed at Armie. "You must've cheated! There is no way that you know more about Galaxy Battles than I do!"

Trying to hide an amused smile, he retorts, "Well, I had Ben for help, and -"

"Ben doesn't know shit about Galaxy Battles!" She waved her hands around frantically. Ben could no longer contain his sniggers, a hand up by his mouth as a feeble attempt to hide it. "It's not funny, Ben!"

"I'm sorry, sweet-"

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me! This is so unfair!" She stamped her foot like a toddler, only making her boyfriend laugh more. 

Rose put a hand on her arm and delicately said, "Rey, sweetie, it's just a quiz, it doesn't mean anything."

With a huff and another stamp of her foot, Rey stormed off to the kitchen, just to stand and pout with her arms folded. 

Ben came in around half an hour later, with an apologetic smile and open arms. He knew to leave her alone for a while to let her calm down, and that a hug always helped with that. After a moment of contemplation, she walked into his arms and he hugged her tightly, strong arms wrapping around her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest, his hand rubbing her back. 

"Me too, sweetheart. You just get cute when you're mad." He kissed the top of her head. She hmph-ed against him. "Come on, Rey, baby, let's go back out there."

Even after this, Rey still won't admit to Ben - or anyone, at that - that she's competitive. She just opens and shuts her mouth as he grins at her, fiddling with the pencil. She sits cross-legged and knee bouncing, opposite him laying on his side, head propped in his hand.

"I have to say, sweetheart," Ben begins, "I'm surprised you agreed to play with me. It's taken me, what, four months to persuade you?"

She smiles, showing off her dimples. "As much as I hate Scrabble -" she stretches over the board so her nose brushes against his and mumbles, "I love you more." He tilts his head upwards a little to press his plump lips on hers for a lingering kiss.

He lets Rey pick a Scrabble tile from the bag first, then picks his own. She gets 'K', he gets 'T'. She chooses her remaining six tiles first - N, P, U, H, S, A - then hands the bag to Ben for him to do the same. They do so in silence, the only sound is the soft clinks of the plastic tiles in the bag as he shakes the bag a little. 

She takes her time in rearranging the tiles on her rack, tilting her head and sliding the squares, moving them around every few seconds. Ben does the same, only pausing for longer between the rearranging. Until finally, she lays the first word, starting her off with twenty-two points, thanks to the first word getting a double score.

"Spank." He peers up at her. "Really, Rey?"

She replaces the five tiles. "What's wrong with that?" She asks with doe-like eyes. 

"Nothing, nothing," he mumbles as he jotts down her score. It barely takes a minute for Ben to lay his word, going through the 'N'. He gets thirteen points. 

Rey purses her lips as she assesses her letters, settling on punish, connecting with the 'P' on spank. He raises an eyebrow. "Rey…"

"Hm?"

He takes a breath and looks back to his letters, hoping to distract himself from his racing, vulgar thoughts. "Nevermind, honey."

Ben's beating her by eighteen points, after scoring twenty-three by landing on a double word square and a triple letter square. Rey tries her best not to glare at him. It's just a game, she chants over and over. She surprises herself to find that she's not even that bothered about losing (well, not as much as usual, anyway). She figures it's probably just because she's too busy enjoying herself by making… suggestive words and stealing glances at his reactions to them.

They've been dating for around half a year, and they've kept things very… vanilla, in the bedroom. The sex is good - great, even. Slow, gentle, intimate, but not without passion. They murmur I love yous and kiss each other all over, relishing in the beauty of each others' bodies. It's soft, loving. Delicate. 

Neither of them have anything to complain about, really. Yet Rey wants more. She wants him to pin her down, take control, claim her as his own. Be rough with her rather than treating her like a porcelain doll. 

She's thought about the possibilities far more often than she'd care to admit. About how easy it would be for him to pin her to the bed or a wall, wrap a large hand around her throat, make her scream rather than just moan. In her mind, he would make her beg for his cock; punish her when she teases him or disobeys him. She wants to be his good girl but also his dirty little slut. She wants to call him Daddy.

The only trouble is, she's never quite known how to approach the subject with him, nervous that it might scare him off if he doesn't want the same. But, now, based on how he reacts to the words she lays, she thinks it's safe to say that he isn't opposed to the idea. At all.

She manages to close the large gap between their scores by laying begs over a double score tile, connecting to punish. She bites her lip to hold back a smirk when he clenches his jaw.

The game continues with little small talk and Ben always ahead of her by just a few points. From begs, she lays brat, and from his yacht (naturally, the 'Y' on a double letter square) and lays cuffs and dirty. 

With almost every word Rey lays, she notices a little twitch just below his left eye, his face seemingly going blank for a moment or two before he composes himself by clearing his throat. 

He's too busy focusing on not getting a hard-on to appreciate the cute way she furrows her eyebrows and purses her lips when she tries to make a word out of her tiles. Her head tilts before her lips curl up in a satisfied smile to lay choke on the 'K' of her first word.

He's almost certain that his brain isn't functioning properly, too frazzled and overwhelmed by… thoughts. Thoughts that aren't appreciated when playing his all-time favourite board game with his girlfriend after begging her to play against him for months.

Unable to think of a "proper" word, Ben simply chooses to lay a two letter word (after all, he has the list of acceptable two letter words memorised after playing it so many times). He places 'H' next to the 'C' on choke. 

"Ch?" Rey asks as he adds seven points to his score. "That's not a word."

"It's a two letter word, sweetheart. There are a hundred and seven combinations that are allowed," he says proudly. He's proud of knowing that figure. 

"But it's not a word," she argues, her competitive side coming out to play. 

He runs a hand through his hair, shifting slightly where he's propped up by his elbow, hip bone starting to ache from being crushed into the carpet. "It's accepted in the game, though, so technically it is a word."

"Well what does it mean then?" She snaps, trying not to sound too harsh. 

"I don't know, honey, but -"

Her brow furrows and her mouth hangs open. "Then how can you lay a word if you don't even know what it means?"

He sighs. Heavily. "Sweetheart, you can search it up if you want, but I know my two letter words, and C-H is allowed." He idly pulls out a tile from the green bag, plastic tiles clinking together when he picks it up. He purses his lips as he places it on his rack. Rey guesses it's the dreaded 'Z'.

"That's not the point, Ben!" She whines, sounding just like a whiny toddler, and starts to pout, throwing her hands in her lap. "You just got seven points for a made-up, two letter word!"

"Rey, baby, you've been doing some really..." he gulps. "... good words." Words that make him focus his entire being on not getting a hard-on. "You've been getting a lot of points, sweetheart."

"But - but that -" she points at the two tiles "- simply is not a word."

"Do you wanna take a break?" He asks softly. "To calm down, I mean?"

She huffs and folds her arms, lowering her eyes to her rack of tiles. D, D, U, D, A, W, T. "No. No, it's… it's fine. I'm sorry." Her shoulders hunch forwards a little, the way they always do when she stops being stubborn, feeling deflated and irrational.

He tactfully reaches over the Scrabble board, careful not to nudge it, and takes her hand in his, bringing it back to his lips. He presses a long kiss on her knuckles and murmurs against them, "It's okay, Rey, baby."

Her stomach always flutters when he calls her that. She offers a small smile and returns to her tiles. It takes her a minute to find a word - after all, her selection of letters isn't ideal, to say the least. She glances up every few seconds to the board, scanning it for available spaces to lay. Just as she's about to get annoyed with the stupid plastic squares, she finds a word. And, better yet, a place to put it that gets her a generous amount of points.

She doesn't look up at him as she places her letters, going upwards from the 'Y' on his curly, which lies two below the triple word square. D - D - A - D. 

Rey beams at him. "Thirty-three points, if you please!"

His eyes are fixed on the board. The word she made. Daddy. He swallows, Adam's apple bobbing. His jeans feel tighter. "Mhm. Well - well done, sweetheart." It's just a word. Just a fucking word. It means nothing.

He has a white-knucled grip on the pencil, holding it so tightly his hand trembles slightly as he adds on her score.

Biting back a smirk, she asks, "Ben, are you alright?"

"Hm?" His head shoots up. "I'm fine. Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," she muses as she rummages through the green bag of tiles. There aren't many left, maybe a dozen or so. She pulls out four little squares, pouting as she sees the 'Q'. "You just seem a little tense all of a sudden."

"Tense? Of course I'm not tense, Rey. There's nothing to be hard about." Well done, genius, he thinks to himself. "Tense about. There's nothing to be tense about," he scrambles.

She nods to the board. "Your go, love."

Ben stares intently at his rack of tiles, begging his brain to function properly. Rey can't help but steal a glance at his crotch. He's hard. Painfully hard, she guesses.

He's been staring at the tiles for at least a minute, jaw tight and knuckles white. "Ben, are you sure you're okay?" She asks innocently.

"Jesus, fuck," he mutters to himself as he quickly clambers over the Scrabble board, completely dislodging all of the tiles. He pounces on her, pushing her to lay on her back and pinning her wrists beside her head. 

"Ben, the game!" She exclaims, trying to look past him at the mess of tiles sprawled across the board and carpet. 

"Fuck the game," he growls, looking down at her with darkened eyes. 

"But…" I was winning. Rey cranes her neck, wanting a better look of the board. 

Ben slides her wrists into one of his hands, holding them above her head, and uses his free hand to take her chin between his thumb and forefinger to force her to look at him. Her breath catches in her throat, her core impossibly hot. He presses his thumb over her lips, parting them slightly; she opens her mouth and takes in the tip, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks on his thumb. She hooks a leg around his middle, trying to bring his hips closer to her. 

"So this is what you want?" He presses his hips down against her and she whimpers quietly around his thumb. "You want me to be rough?" He slides his wet thumb out of her mouth. "Answer me."

"Y- Yes, Ben," she squeals, wiggling her hips to get his rough jeans to rub through her leggings. 

"Try again, sweetheart," he says lowly, a demanding edge to his voice that Rey hasn't heard before. 

She fucking loves it.

"Yes, D- Daddy. I want you to be rough."

He hums, his hand softly gliding from her jaw to her neck. His fingers trace up and down the side of her neck; she tilts her head giving him more access, his light touch gives her goosebumps. He wraps his hand around her neck and gently squeezes the sizes, making her stifle a moan. 

"You like that, hm?" He cocks his head to the side. "You like Daddy's hand around your pretty little throat?"

God, her pussy's aching. She rocks her hips up against his, thankful her leggings are thin. She's stopped by a hand flying down to pin her hips to the ground, releasing her hands from above her head. Now free, she tangles her hands in his hair and pulls his face down, connecting their lips. 

He kisses her back with the same ferocity and eagerness, lips frantically moving in sync, and his tongue dominates hers as they glide over each other. He groans into her mouth when she tugs at his hair, his hand leaving her throat to slide under her oversized tee to cup her breast through her bralette. 

"Get this fucking thing off," he growls against her lips, tugging at the hem of her shirt. She reaches between their bodies to lift it off over her head, casting it aside near the Scrabble board. The carpet is rough against her back, scraping it as she wriggles underneath him. 

He kisses down her neck to her breasts, pulling the cups of her bralette under them to take a nipple into his mouth. Her back arches into his mouth, his hand kneading her other breast. He sucks on the hardened bud, tongue swirling around it, then switches to repeat with the other one. 

Ben peppers her stomach with kisses until he reaches her leggings, dragging them down to her ankles.. He spreads her legs even wider, lowering his head. Her heart rate quickens when he pulls aside the damp fabric covering her pussy, licking his lips at the sight of her wet folds. He licks a flat stripe up her pussy, tongue lightly brushing over her sensitive clit, and she moans, hips bucking up. 

When he pulls her panties back over her sex, he tugs up her leggings and climbs back up her on his forearms, ignoring her whimpers and fingers tugging at his hair, and nudges his thigh between hers. "I don't think you deserve my tongue yet, baby." His voice is impossibly low, his eyes soft yet hard and demanding. "You've been teasing me, haven't you, sweetheart?"

"Please," Rey whimpers, rocking her hips against his thigh, one hand on his neck and the other on his lower back. 

"Please, what?" She quietly moans as he presses her thigh harder between her legs. "Tell Daddy what you want."

"Need you to… to punish me, Daddy. Please... Want you to put me over your knee and spank me, Daddy," she practically begs. She pulls his neck down, his lips lightly brushing hers, noses rubbing against each other.

His eyes soften, brow creasing. "I… I don't want to hurt you, Rey, baby," he murmurs against her lips. He brings a hand up to her cheek and traced the back of his forefinger across the soft skin, feeling the small blemishes scattered across it. 

"What if I want you to?" She whispers, rubbing the side of her nose against his. She takes her hand off his lower back to comb through his hair, nails gently scraping his scalp.

He licks his lips. His eyes darken as he pictures it - her across his knee, crying out for more, ass tinted pink. "I want…" He swallows. "I want you to go upstairs, take these off -" he toys with the waistband of her leggings "- take everything off, and wait for me on my bed. Think you can do that for Daddy?"

She nods. He climbs off her and they both stand up. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll put Scrabble away."

Rey stifles a giggle and chews the inside of her cheek. She feels his eyes on her as she walks out of the living room.

"Rey, baby," he calls out, making her turn around. He chucks her oversized tee to her, a small smirk toying with his lips. With that, she makes her way upstairs to follow his instructions. 

\---

Ben quickly packs away the scattered tiles and the board, stealing a glance at the neatly drawn scores - after her triple word score, Rey beat him by nine points. 

He goes upstairs and stops in the doorway of his bedroom; he marvels at the sight in front of him, taking a moment to compose himself. She's laying in the centre of his bed - naked, like he'd instructed - with her knees bent and legs spread wide. Her pussy glistens, just for him. She's soaked, desperate. She has a hand draped over her inner thigh, barely an inch from her sex, and the other rests up by her face.

"Good girl, sweetheart." 

Good girl. Rey instantly decides she likes that. A lot. The words send a tingle straight between her legs.

He approaches the bed slowly, too in awe of her to move any faster. As he stands at the foot of the bed, his primal instincts return; he grabs her ankles and pulls her to the end of the bed as she yelps. He crouches down and lowers his head, inhaling her scent like it's his oxygen. 

She can feel his breath on her: it's hot, unlike the cool air that drifts inside her as his large hands spread her folds, exposing her cunt. He licks a bold, flat stripe up her pussy, tasting her arousal. His tongue brushes over her clit once, twice, making Rey's legs twitch beside his head. He circles around her entrance, the tip of his tongue teasing it in the most torturous way. He dips into her ever so slightly and her hips rock up to his mouth as she begs for more. 

He stands up. "B- Ben, what are you - why did you -?" 

His eyes snap down to hers. "What did you call me?"

"S- Sorry, Daddy."

"Rey, baby, you don't deserve my tongue here yet," he teases his thick middle finger down her folds and lightly circle around her clit, adding a small amount of pressure over her entrance. She whimpers and looks up at him with pleading eyes. "You've not been a good girl, have you, sweetheart? Teasing me with those words."

He paces around to the side of the bed, her eyes following him as she props herself up on her elbows. He climbs onto the bed as gracefully as he can muster, and slides back until his back is propped up by the headboard, legs outstretched in front of him. 

"Come here." He pats his lap. Her heart rate quickens. 

Rey crawls over to him and settles across his lap, wiggling her hips a little. She can feel that he's hard. "If I tell you to stop, don't stop, okay?" 

"But, what if… How will I know if - if you actually want me to stop? We need a word, a safeword."

She pauses, thinking for a moment. "Scrabble?"

"Scrabble it is," he says, lips curling upwards in a half-smile. Face returning to steel, eyes darkening, he runs his palm from the base of her neck, over her spine, and stops on her ass. "Now, sweetheart, I'm going to spank you for being a little tease earlier."

"How many times, Daddy?"

"As many as I want, Rey, baby." He caresses her ass, smoothing over the soft skin. He lifts his hand, flicks his tongue over this bottom lip, and brings it down on her cheek. 

She jumps a little, a quiet gasp falling from her lips. It doesn't sting much. She knows he's holding back.

Ben clears his throat. "Is - is that okay, sweetheart?" He tries to hide the waver in his voice at the sight of a very faint, red tinge where his palm landed.

"Harder. Please, harder, Daddy."

"What if I hurt -?"

Rey somewhat awkwardly turns around and sits up in his lap, his arm instinctively wrapping around her back to keep her up. She puts a hand on his neck and looks into his eyes. "I want you to. If you don't want to, that's fine and we can stop. But I'm okay with it. I want you to hurt me."

"I do… I do, I want to - to do this, I just…"

She takes his face in her hand and turns his head to look her in the eyes. She pulls him down, so her lips move against his when she speaks. "I want you to make sure I can't sit down for weeks. Punish me, spank me - teach me my lesson, make sure I won't tease you again. Spank me until I'm dripping wet and begging for your cock, your tongue, anything."

His cock twitches. "Jesus, fuck, Rey."

Shit. What if I've scared him off? "Did - did I say something wrong?"

"Turn back around."

"Wh- what?"

He takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Get back over my fucking lap. Be a good girl for Daddy."

The corner of her lip twitches up as she obeys, the fire returning to her core. Fuck, she's already dripping wet. She wants to be his good girl.

He doesn't warn her before the smack against her cheek. It was harder this time and she flinches a little, revelling in the stronger sting. She yelps at another smack on her other cheek, hot liquid coursing through her veins. 

"Oh, fuck," she moans when his hand harshly meets her ass once more. Her tender flesh is tinted pink, her face flushed. 

Ben swears his jeans get tighter with every smack every moan that falls from her pink lips. God, he wishes he found out about Rey's kinks months ago. 

An endless flurry of soft gasps and profanities ripple from her mouth, and she can feel her pulse between her slightly parted thighs. Rey can't remember how many times he's spanked her, she lost count after three, thoughts clouded by a fog of arousal. 

"You've been such a good girl, Rey, baby. Think you deserve a reward for being so good, taking your punishment."

"Please," she whimpers, his palm soothing the fresh sting in soft circles.

"Please what, sweetheart?" His hand curves round to cup her pussy. "You want me to touch you here?" She moans at the contact, pushing her hips back into his hand. He traces the tip of his finger around her clit, then settles it over her wet entrance. "You want my fingers in here?"

"Please, Daddy," Rey whines. She rocks her hips against him, desperate for more than light, teasing touches.

He hums and tilts his head, contemplating whether or not to give her what she wants. "Okay, Rey, baby," he says finally as he pushes in a single finger with ease. "You're so tight, sweetheart. Gonna feel so good around my cock."

Ben adds a second digit, her walls clenching around his fingers. "Oh, fuck," Rey breathes into the bed sheets, grabbing fistfulls of it with white knuckles. "Feels good."

"I know it does, baby." He uses his free hand to brush her hair off her neck and softly rub his thumb over it. "I'm the only one who makes you feel like this, aren't I, sweetheart?"

"Yes, God, yes," she gasps, wiggling her hips in time to his fingers. "Only you, Daddy."

Ben's sure to maintain a slow and steady pace, letting Rey whine in frustration as she tries to grind down harder onto his fingers. 

"Ben..." She begins quietly, a questioning tone to her voice.

He stops his movements, hand on her waist as he cranes his neck to see her face. "You okay, sweetheart?"

With a frustrated groan, Rey bucks her hips into the side of his thigh, inviting him to keep touching her. "Yes, I just… Fuck, keep doing that. I want..."

"C'mon, baby. Tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you. Anything you want.”

“Could you… Can you call me a - a slut?” Her voice comes out as nothing more than a whisper.

Ben's breath catches in his throat and his fingers stop moving, voice coming out hoarse. "Really? You - you want that?" She nods, hips moving against his fingers. "Fuck, sweetheart. You're dirtier than I thought."

Rey whines at the slow pace of his fingers, her clit crying out to be touched. "More."

"Tell me what you want, Rey. Tell me." 

"Want you in -" he curls his fingers inside her and her breath hitches "- inside me. Please. Please, I'll do anything, please just fuck me, Daddy." 

He slides in a third finger and she cries out. "You don't get my cock yet, honey. You're gonna come on my fingers first, right here over my lap, like a good little slut, okay?"

She bites down on her lip, a pressure building and her stomach tightening as Ben finally increases the speed of his fingers. They stretch her tight cunt, his fingers are thick, and she clenches around him when his thumb finds her throbbing bundle of nerves. 

The pressure in her core rises impossibly high as Rey moans and cusses, Ben muttering filthy words to her - "You're making such a mess on Daddy's jeans. Such a little slut. My little slut." 

Rey reaches her climax, and as soon as she comes down from her high, she's on all fours on the bed, ass in the air, and large hands on her hips. She doesn't know when Ben threw his clothes on the floor, only that now he's naked, kneeling on the bed behind her, lining his cock up to her entrance. 

"You ready, sweetheart?" Her nod isn't satisfactory for him: he leans forwards, leaning on his fist to hold his weight as his other hand reaches under her torso to hold her neck and gently squeeze sides. "Words, please, honey."

His cock nudges against her folds, her slick coating his length as she grinds against it. "I- I'm ready, Daddy. Please, please fuck me. I need you inside me, please."

Ben pushes the head into her, his chest flush against her back, enveloping her into him. "I like it when you say please, sweetheart. Again for me."

Whining and trying to push her hips back into him, the hand around Rey's throat gives a warning squeeze. "Please, I need your cock - please, Daddy, oh my god -"

Not bothering with a condom, he pushes in inch by inch, now kneeling upright with his hands on Rey's hips. His fingertips dig into her soft flesh, his eyes watching her cunt devour his cock, ass a shade of light pink. 

"Feel so good, baby. So good." Ben sets a slow pace to start, just like always, then after a minute or so, it's unlike any time they've had sex. 

After a month or so of dating, they got tested together. They were both clean, so they decided not to bother with condoms anymore, and Rey got the implant. She'll never forget the first time he came inside her or the inhuman sounds he made at the feeling of her cunt around his bare cock.

Ben's thrusts are quicker now, almost uneven and jagged. His fingers tighten on Rey's hips to hold her steady, their breathing erratic. He pants and she moans, her fingers scraping at the bed sheets. 

"Ben - Daddy - fuck, you feel - feel so good."

"Yeah?" he pants. "Little slut likes it when Daddy fucks her hard like this?"

"Ohmygod, yes. I love you, love your cock inside me," she babbles, unable to think straight. The only thing she can think of is how on Earth she's survived so long without him fucking her like this.

He leans down, just like before, so his chest is flush against her back and his arms prop him up either side of her. Rey delights in the change of angle, gasping softly and tilting her head back into the crook of Ben's neck. She can feel every contour of his chest on her back, hear every time his pelvis hits her ass. His breath is hot against her hot skin, their bodies moulding together as one as he envelopes her like this.

"I love you, sweetheart," he mumbles against her ear, pecking a quick kiss there. "Love you so much."

"B- I'm close, Daddy - need to come."

Ben shifts his weight a little as his hand finds Rey's breasts, looping under her torso to knead the soft mounds and toy with her hardened nipples. She gasps and arches into his touch, knees and arms aching, whimpering as his hand leaves her breasts to snake up to her neck and give a light squeeze.

"What do you say, baby?" His hand is gone from her neck, curving between her legs to rub the sensitive bud that cries for attention. "What do good girls say when they want to come?"

"Please, let me come, please, Daddy - need to come, please let me come on your cock, I'll be so good for you -"

"Go on, baby. Come all over my cock."

His words undo her, cunt clenching around him and inviting his orgasm to crash over him. His fingers falter over her clit for half a moment as the euphoria ripples through him, filling her with his come. 

Ben clambers off her when they come down from their high, and fetches a towel. He returns to see Rey curled up in a foetal position, eyes half closed. He tries not to disturb her as he holds up her leg to clean her up, his movements slow and gentle, before cleaning himself up and sliding on a pair of underwear. He finds a shirt of his, which Rey welcomes with open arms, and she sits up a little as he helps her put it on before curling back up again. Ben shuffles behind her, pulling her close with an arm around her middle and tangling his legs between hers.

"Rey, baby, was it - was it okay? Was I okay?" Ben asks softly, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 

"You were amazing, love. You were perfect," she says, turning her head to kiss the tip of his nose. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Can we - could we do that again sometime?" Rey asks shyly, already knowing the answer.

He lightly nips at the sensitive skin just behind her ear. "Yes, God, yes. Anytime you want, Rey, baby. Anything you want."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this detailed game of scrabble with some porn scattered in there!! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought of it :)
> 
> fun fact: I said _scrabble_ 9 times, _tile(s)_ 19 times, _board_ 14 times, and _letter(s)_ 11 times!


End file.
